In remote sensing, information about an object may be acquired without making physical contact with that object. For example, a video image of an object may be captured and a corresponding video signal transmitted to a remote monitoring station. Remote sensing may be accomplished through the use of many different types of surveillance systems, including cameras, video recorders, and mobile devices, among others. The transmission of the signals generated by a remote sensing system may use up significant processing power and bandwidth. Further, the storage of these signals may consume large amounts of storage space.